Halo: Rising Revengeance
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: In the midst of UNSC space an unknown ship came out of slipsapce. Read as it causes unknown factors to the universe's future and bring out the best. Will it be their savior, or their ultimate destruction? But why did the Spartan seem curious about Master Chief?
1. Trailer

**Hello everyone this is Tyrannozaur and I am doing my first Halo fanfic. If you are wondering about my other two fanfics (Melody of the Stars and Chaotic New World) one: they will be put on hiatus and there would be a time that I would have to cancel them due to college. Anyway some of my new stories and this one will be having a trailer as the first chapter.  
For anyone wondering this is an alternate world of Halo with something similar to the Metal Gear universe, so you can say it is the Metal Gear version of Halo with the same plot of Halo.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, it belongs to 343 industries, but the OCs does belong to me and the machines and infantry are to Hideo Kojima. I can't help but feel sad that Hideo said goodbye to the Metal Gear series but… we have to move on (I know I can't). Here we go!  
**_

Male: 2574, 21 years after the Human-Covenant war, the situation on finding the remaining Covenant are bleak as well as understanding the technology of the Forerunners since the Didact eradicated a part of the human population on Earth. I couldn't believe it myself that there would be Covenant still listening to the Prophets' lies and it makes me wonder on how we are dealing with it. The Insurrectionists still linger as we keep fighting. It has become more stressful than I had thought. And now I stand on one of UNSC's most powerful and expensive Leviathan-class, the Time of Revengeance.

A massive ship came out of Slipspace as it revealed itself to Earth. It was 8 kilometers in length. Unlike most UNSC ships, it was sleeker in design something you would see in a Sci-fi show, two massive cannons on the sides, 4 engines with the Forerunner engine in the center rear, and cannon veiled in the front of the ship's massive hull.

Female: For most of my career I have been with the best, made me think I did was right, now we traveled to a world where it never first met the weapons that would've put everything into a warzone. We did everything to gain the trust of the UNSC at our world; I don't think they are prepared, but it wouldn't matter… as long as I'm with him, everything will work out.

In the cryo bay, 4 chambers unlocked simultaneously, the frosty mist poured as the doors opened slowly…. And a metallic hand abruptly reached out.

A familiar world with a different future

AI: I had no understanding on why humans continue to bring paranoia and fear when they should be finding another solution, why must we bear the heaviest burden even when we are free? Logic: Inconclusive.

Male: You are better off finding it yourself. Even we can be a mystery. It would be leaving you mangled and winding away for the answer you're seeking.

Pain is shared… But love is atypical

Male: We've been sent to hell and even deeper, but we always come out strong. To me, it will be the same thing since my childhood. I never forgotten how my father and mother died serving the UNSC in my world, but I'll make sure they'll survive this time. Now, I don't care on how little life I have, I've never been a hero… all this time I am nothing but a mere soldier doing his duty. But to the eyes of others...I have become a demon in their eyes.

Female 2: We all share that burden, but it doesn't mean hope is lost. I'll always see you for only you. They or you may call yourself a man or a machine, but I love you, you primitive caveman.

New challenges and unstable alliances

Lord Hood: I never once believed that you would be humanity's last hope and its destruction. But after seeing how you are willing... and what you demonstrated to the UNSC, I know that you are on our side Spartan. I am confident with you; we can finally end this war. Are you willing to offer a hand to humanity's stand?

Male: My duty is to protect humanity from any abnormal threat. Whether you and I are from other worlds, make no difference. I and my team have the firepower to end this. And with a will and a prayer, victory is guaranteed.

In another area, the Spartan found himself surrounded by blue-armored Elites; each carrying an energy sword and the leader of the Elites looked down at him with a scowl.

Male: Do you honestly believe that the prophets would really give you salvation? You were once warriors that defy those things and honor, you return to that way once again without the need of the prophets!

Gold Elite: You dare come here to preach about nonsense, what you say is nothing but a quick way to end your pitiful life.

The Elite then ignited his own sword as the rest inside the Covenant ship prepared to fire on him. The Spartan looked around not caring for his life, as he looked at the leader again.

Male: Have you ever once asked yourself why you are looking for the 'great' halo? Why bother collecting what was left of the Forerunner technology? Do you honestly believe that killing all of humanity will prove anything? There are things about Halo, even the Prophets don't understand.

Gold Elite: What you say is heresy!

Male: Is it?

Nightmares Revealed… and unpredictability brings paranoia

Halsey: With all due respect, I don't think it is wise for him to meet him. You did say he has deference to the Master Chief. Do you really think it be true to meet at such sudden agendas? I hardly doubt they'll get along.

Doctor: Halsey, do you doubt him on his reaction to Master Chief. He did show some affection to you when you first met him. What could possibly go wrong?

Halsey: I wouldn't say that I distrust him; I am worried on how John will take it. It will be the first time seeing someone deadly or, how should I say it, in league with him? Cortana as well.

The doctor sitting next to Halsey laughed as she took off her glasses, revealing her tan eyes.

Doctor: You know him more than you think. He is actually family to you and the Spartans. And the one thing I learned to never underestimate a Spartan. And in your words "never underestimate him."

 **Dr. Naomi Hunter  
The Scientist searching for her reality**

 _ **Pride… feeds their blackened hearts**_

A woman clad in armor as she looked into the horizon, her auburn ponytail hair swaying from the planet's wind, her hourglass body leaning on her rifle.

 **Sarah LeBlanc  
A Soldier with Consequences **

A cybernetic dog with a red visor and long tail with a pistol and a miniature chainsaw attached on its back walks through a hangar with machines disabled but look as if they're waiting for a chance to ambush.

 **Wolf  
An A.I. looking for logic and reason **

_**And the thirst must be quenched to fuel hypocrisy**_

Within High Charity, three leaders on their thrones as the Covenant bow to them.

 **Truth, Mercy, Regret  
Prophets living a lie**

 _ **Cleansing flames is the only way to repent**_

The machines awaken as they look to the light. It took shape into a violet girl with long wavy hair with streams pouring through her body to between her legs. She gives a smirk to her audience.

 **A.I. Hilda  
A living being whose concern with her future and affection**

 _ **Renounce what made you (Words that kill)**_

A Sangheili dropped down in a station. Its armor is unique to the others as he activated his energy sword for the coming battle.

 **Thel 'Vadam  
A warrior with doubted honor**

 _ **Would you speak them to me?**_

In a pelican, a green Spartan with a gold visor studied his weapons before the mission, standing tall as UNSC's greatest hero. Along with him, a blue A.I. with a similar figure to an adult Halsey with at him with her perky smile.

 **Master Chief John 117  
A soldier with a duty to save humanity  
Cortana  
An A.I. with an affection for Master Chief**

 _ **With your breath so still**_

In a jungle at night, four grunts walked in a straight line as they patrol.

 _ **It makes me believe**_

Almost immediately all the grunts disappeared into the bushes as the sound of small bones break and blood spurt for a moment.

Within the fires of a destroyed building a manifestation rose from the debris. Cascading waves of numbing heat lifted in sync with the fire, causing small explosions within its appearance. The soldiers watch in awe and fear at this fearsome creature as it slowly stood up. The flames licked its blood-hued wings, tonguing its armor like falling water. Its crimson eyes and horn flared like a match.

 **The incarnation of the embodiment of wickedness**

Instantly after the grunts were dealt, four green faceless soldiers ran for their surprise attack.

 _ **The sins never die**_

In a barren glassed world, marines and Spartans look around hoping to find survivors and retake the ruined planet.

 _ **Can't wash this blood off your hands**_

The faceless soldiers with the Spartan Blue Team charged as they shot every Covenant soldier they saw.

 _ **Let the world fear us all**_

 _ **It's just means to an end**_

The civilians that were injured were sent to the medical bay on stretchers, but inside the room were filled with injured soldiers on the beds with some screaming for the pain to go away.

 _ **Our salvation lies (In the father's sins)**_

 _ **Beyond the truth (Let me suffer now)**_

In space, multiple UNSC ships were on fire, being bombarded as the Covenant Corvettes and supercarriers kept being relentless. Swarms of Longswords, Sabres, Seraphs, and Banshees fought to no end. Booster Frames emerged from the Time of Revengeance with grey faceless soldiers. Surprisingly, an unmanned Metal Gear Ray joined the space battle as it fired its plasma cannon.

 _ **In my heart I just know that there's no way to light up the dark**_

 _ **In his eyes.**_

Male: The universe continues to cry with blood. Now we become UNSC's soldiers as we declare war once more against the Covenant, but this time there will be side effects once we take part. We answered Humanity's cries with no greater good, but with a sense of phantom pain.

In a middle of the firefight, a black and purple Spartan with the emblem of a scarred skull with small metallic wings is equipped with a unique black scabbard as he held his assault rifle at the enemy and fired.

 **Aaron 2112  
A fallen hero**

In the hangar of the Time of Revengeance, a pelican opened its hatch as it reveals Aaron, Naomi and Sarah walking out as the faceless soldiers stood in formation and salute with the massive machines and Wolf sitting next to the pelican.

 **Halo: Rising Reveangeance**

Aaron: The universe sent us to hell. And we're about to go even deeper. Take the time to fight and take back what was lost. But you know what, I'm already a monster.

Out in a clear field, Master Chief and Spartan 2112 look face to face as they circle around each other looking for an opportunity to strike. Immediately, Master Chief took out a silver sword, while Aaron took out a red blade.

Aaron: I have been a part of the abandoned Spartan 2 program and lived under its wing. Now let's see if I am no longer the Master Chief's shadow.

 **Whoo, that took a lot out of me and I think it worked great. Read and Review. Oh by the way, the lyrics were form Donna Burke's Sins of the Father, just thought I left. Oh but, here's something fun, can you find out who the OCs' true background and their story. If you know let me know on the reviews. Happy Veteran's Day.**


	2. Bonus Trailer: The Taste of Battle

The battlefield was scarred, everywhere is engulfed in flames as the corpses around rotted. The air is filled with the smell of blood and gunpowder with nothing but the stench of war.

In the midst of the battlefield, four lone Spartans, Master Chief, Linda, Fred, and Kelly, stood their ground as their enemy stood alone, but looked like he never felt any exhaustion.

To them, they see only a rogue Spartan. His armor cloaked in black along a sense of violet. His helmet was similar to the EVA's Spartan helmet. He was once one of them, instead… he became a traitor in their eyes. But there was something peculiar with him.

The enemy only carried a red sword emblazed with fire wielding it like a madman who had a passion for battle.

Master Chief took a step forward as he spoke demandingly, "This is your last chance Spartan, stand down!"

The black Spartan shook his head as he pointed his sword at him and spoke with a Romanian voice. "Why should I? You and I are bred for this kind of battle, I have been waiting for this kind of battle for years."

His armor then glowed purple as the helmet then showed a red eye.

"Now it is time, try to defeat me with everything you got. Come and stare at my gaze. Try to run me through and pierce my heart!"

At that final statement, all four Spartans charged at once while their enemy laughed with mad glee as he posed himself for this battle.

To him… it is merely bliss.

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
